The Rebels Secret
by Carmouse
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Its about how America finds out about what the southern rebels want. She finds this out when they invade the palace and capture her. After a series of twists and turns, she escapes with their, secret tells Maxon, and gives them whet they want, which in turn stops all rebels attacks on the castle and towns-people. Hope you like it!
1. The Best Day Ever

The wedding was amazing! After the reception everyone gathered around the humongous table for the feast. The cooks made enough food to feed an army (which in a way I guess we are an army). I looked around at all the smiling faces and was hit by a wave of longing, my da should be here, he should have had the chance to cry over giving me to Maxon, held me tight and told me how proud he is. But he can't, not when he's dead. I miss him, I know Maxon misses his parents too, but it's hard knowing that the only you looked up to, the person who kissed your knee when you were hurt, the person who you wanted to watch you grow up, was gone, watching you from heaven. "America, come join us, you look so depressed, are you thinking about your father again?" he knows me so well, I sighed, "Yeah, I just wish he was here, I mean it's one of the most important days of my life and he's not here with me," I choked out the words, "It will be alright, I know how you feel, we will make it work," "I know," he pulled me in for an embrace, it was comforting, I hoped this moment will never end.

(After the reception and everyone's left)

Maxon carried my exhausted body up the many flights of stairs to his- no our room. He laid me on the bed and kissed me, we sat like that for a long time, all of our feelings put into that kiss. Eventually he pulled away, leaving me longing for more. My eyes flicked around the room he has had for many years. The enormous bed, the bathroom the size of Kota's house with door slightly ajar, and finally the collage hiding behind his door, the face's of the selected girls, famous landmarks and just houses he likes, all made into the collage in front of me, I let myself linger on the wall remembering our argument about taking it down or simply changing rooms. "I can't believe this, I just got married to the girl of my dreams, my parents are dead, and within a year there won't be any castes left, it a lot to take in," he said finally looking a little dazed. I know Max, I know. Oh! I forgot to tell you earlier- you look gorgeous in that suit," I teased, he replied, "And you _dear_ look stunning in that dress of yours," I shook my head, in the safe room I promised that he could call me 'dear' of he survived the attack. I told about that promise when I got out of course, bad move on my part. So we talked and teased and joked and laughed all night.

It had been the perfect night.


	2. The Take-down

Seriously!? Will they ever stop? The rebels are attacking again, 2 days after the wedding. Maxon and I were in the middle of a very stimulating game of chess when a guard came and interrupted us. We are now being escorted to the nearest safe room. Someone grabs my hand, pulling me in the opposite direction, "Marlee! If you didn't notice we're on our way to a safe room, you sho-"I scream as loud as I can, for standing there gripping my wrist, is a hooded rebel wearing a red bandana. Southern. The guard turned toward me, his gun at the ready. CRACK! A shot sounded, but it wasn't the guards, he fell to the ground, dead in seconds as 3 more rebels rounded the corner, one holding a smoking gun in his hand. They all grab me, I kick and scream and fight with everything I can. Maxon tries to help but was immediately removed from the tangle when more guards came to investigate the screaming. One of the guards lets go of Maxon and pulls out his gun and aims, but if he fires he'll risk hitting and then he'll have hell to pay when Maxon is finally released. The rebels start to drag me away. "Help! Maxon help! Please someone help me!" I started crying as I realised the guards didn't let Maxon go, that I have to go with rebels, that I am in this alone, and that I didn't get to say good-bye, and most of all going to die.

Another realisation hit me- I will be visiting my dad again very soon. That thought is what I clung onto as I was dragged out of the palace.

"Good-bye Maxon," I whisper, "I will love you even after death."


	3. The Trip

It was dark. I've been walking for miles, occasionally the rebel who caught me would give me a shove, obviously taunting me, making me feel inferior. We walked in silence, I thought about saying how Maxon won't rest until he finds me, but I know better than to bring death to me faster. So I kept walking, through the forest, through the sand and through the night. At about 6 a.m. my legs fell from underneath me. I collapsed much to the rebels' enjoyment, they all started laughing. They laughed and laughed. There was something strange about the laughs though. I concentrate on that sound with what little energy I have left. There! I heard it… it sound like a… a… a woman! So there was a female who helped the lads break into the castle, _knowing this vital information will help Maxon! If only I could contact him!_ I think to myself. As soon as I try to get up, I fall on my face again, the sheer exhaustion finally getting to me. One of the rebels noticed. They helped me motioning for one of the others to carry me the rest of the way. The new rebel scooped me up in his arms, strangely I was comforted by the strong, almost protective grip he had me in. I was asleep within minutes, persuaded by the gentle movement of the arms of my enemy.


	4. The Talk

My eyes slowly drift open and instantly close to the blinding light that floods through. I hear voices. Slower than I would have liked my ears focused on the sounds. They were speaking in hushed voices, muffling screams with what I think is pillows. A lady speaks "I told you NOT to grab anyone in this one, all you had to was locate the room- undetected- and get out. Next thing I know the queen, THE QUEEN, of all people, is lying in a hospital bed at base! I can't believe you Joziah! Why, why would you do that?!" "Because we didn't find it, on our way out we saw them walking towards a wall. We thought that if he would tell anyone it would be her. She may be the queen, but she's weak, you saw how much she cried when that girl got caned. We could have gotten the king but he is always playing it cool, he'll be hard to crack. All she has to do is sneak into the palace, steal the-"he broke off when I accidentally let out a gasp at the word 'steal'. I wasn't stealing anything from myself. My eyes finally opened and I saw a girl no older than me, with sun-tanned skin, vibrant green eyes, and jet-black hair, styled in a pixie cut. The guy was lean, with soft blue eyes, sandy blond hair and a long pointy nose. They stared at me with surprised eyes. The girl recovered first, "leave us Joziah, I need to clear up some things with the girl." With a small nod and a look that said _we'll finish this later_, he left. "How much did you hear?" she asked when the door closed, "not much," I lied, "I heard _All she has to do is sneak into the palace, steal the._" "Good that's a relief. Now to make sure you're alright I have to ask some questions. Number one, name?" "America Schreave," I said confidently, she just stared, "so your claiming to be the queen, number two, does this hurt?" she grabbed a pin and stabbed me, I yelped. "Good, good," she said with a smug smile. We went on like this for hours. Eventually she left me to wallow in the pain and to think about what they said. I thought about stealing the crown or my tiara or even one of Gregory Iellá's diaries. It gave me chills. In the end I decided they want a diary and dreamed of Maxon.


End file.
